A magnetic field generator using a permanent magnet has very strong magnetism. During storage or transport of the magnetic field generator, a magnetic object, such as rigs, wrench, jack and hammer, would be drawn inside the magnetic field generator, and thereby, the generator would be damaged. Even though the generator is not damaged, if the magnetic object is drawn and left inside the generator, there is a possibility that uniformity of a magnetic field generated by the generator in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) would become impaired. Accordingly, it is required to surely cover or pack the magnetic field generator.
As a conventional example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,632 B1 discloses a method for packing a magnetic field generator for FRI. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,632 B1, there is a problem that a lot of time and labors are needed for the packing, since many shielding members or packing members are attached to the magnetic field generator by using many studs and/or fixing members.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic field generator for MRI and a method of covering a magnetic field generator for MRI, capable of reducing the time and labors needed for packing or covering to store or transport the magnetic field generator for MRI while securely preventing the magnetic object from intruding into the magnetic field generator.